The present invention relates to parasols and, in particular, it concerns a bracket for supporting a parasol and facilitating displacement of the parasol in an arcuate path.
Parasols are widely used to enhance comfort and to provide protection from the sun in a range of recreational contexts. The predominant design of parasol employs an umbrella-type structure supported on a vertical shaft which terminates at its lower end in a spike. The spike allows the parasol to be driven into soft surfaces, such as sand or earth, so that the parasol stands upright. For use on hard surfaces such as concrete, the shaft may be supported by a weighted (for example, water filled) base.
A significant problem associated with the use of parasols is the recurring need for repositioning of the parasol as the sun moves across the sky. A parasol correctly positioned to afford the user shade during the early morning hours may need to be repositioned frequently during the course of a day to correct for the varying angle of solar illumination. This typically requires significant exertion to uproot the spike from its previous position, to move the entire parasol, and to implant the spike firmly in its new position. More often, the user opts for the easier, although disruptive, option, to himself move, along with chairs, clothing, towels or other possessions, to the shifted newly-shaded region of the ground.
A number of adjustable sun-shade devices have been proposed to address the need for repositioning of the shade-giving element. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,187 to Croce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,514 to Prescott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,081 to Stromeyer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,881 to Villa. Each of these devices, however, requires production of a modified parasol structure, resulting in increased costs and, in most cases, a larger and heavier structure which is not readily transportable.
There is therefore a need for a bracket for supporting a parasol of conventional design which would facilitate displacement of the parasol to accommodate changes in the position of the sun in the sky.
The present invention is a bracket for supporting a parasol and facilitating displacement of the parasol in an arcuate path.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a bracket for supporting a parasol and facilitating displacement of the parasol in an arcuate path, the parasol having a vertical shaft supporting a shade-providing element, the bracket comprising: (a) a clamp configured for receiving and clamping the vertical shaft of the parasol in a substantially vertical orientation; (b) a substantially horizontal arm having a first end connected to the bracket and a second end distanced from the first end by at least about 40 cm; and (c) an anchoring configuration associated with the second end of the arm and configured for anchoring the bracket in an underlying surface so as to define an anchoring position, the anchoring configuration being configured to allow rotation of the arm about a substantially vertical axis passing through the anchoring position.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the clamp is implemented as a hollow cylinder with at least one adjustable clamping element.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the clamp has a lower end provided with an outwardly projecting flange configured to provide supplementary support by contact with the underlying surface.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the clamp is configured to allow vertical adjustment of a clamping position of the vertical shaft of the parasol between a first position in which the vertical shaft extends downwards below the clamp and a second position in which the vertical shaft does not extend below the clamp.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the arm includes an adjustable telescopic structure configured to allow adjustment of a distance between the first end and the second end.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the anchoring configuration is implemented as a substantially vertical peg connected to the second end of the arm and configured for implanting into the underlying surface.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the peg is provided with a self-drilling threaded screw structure for facilitating anchoring of the bracket into the underlying surface.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the anchoring configuration includes: (a) a base configured for non-rotating engagement with the underlying surface; and (b) a rotatable coupling for supporting the arm relative to the base in such a manner as to allow the rotation of the arm about the substantially vertical axis.